As The Team
by dreaming-of-the-dark
Summary: After Rakuzan's win at the Winter Cup, the Kiseki no Sedai are pulled together by Akashi to regroup and take part in a famous international basketball competition for high schoolers. However, there is a catch, the tournament is held in Singapore for a whole year. Reunited GOM! No particular pairing. Yet.
1. Chapter 1

Title: As The Team

Author: zeenerdette

Word Count: 2644

Summary:

After Rakuzan's win at the Winter Cup, the Kiseki no Sedai are pulled together by Akashi to regroup and take part in a famous international basketball competition for high schoolers. However, there is a catch; the tournament is held in Singapore for a whole year. Reunited GOM! No particular pairing. Yet.

Rating: **PG 13** (infrequent censored swearing - it's all Aomine's fault) - the rating might increase as the story goes on. No particular pairings either.

* * *

Disclaimer: No profit is made from this. Although I wish I could. But I can't. Life is just that way. (AN at the end)

* * *

Kuroko stood at the side of the basketball court, looking on. Technically he shouldn't be hiding here, but it wasn't like they noticed him anyway. Well, other than Akashi, but he wasn't here yet.

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He whipped around, and saw that it was Akashi standing behind him. _Speak of the devil._

Akashi motions to him, putting a finger to his lips, whilst dragging Kuroko further into the shadows. Kuroko reluctantly follows, his eyes darting to Akashi and back to the rest of the Generation of Miracles playing a two-on-two. Kise was teamed up with Midorima whilst Aomine and Atsushi were paired together and they were playing a very intense game with them tied at 48 - 48 after nine minutes.

"Akashi-kun, why aren't we joining them right now?" Kuroko asked Akashi with a whisper so silent it sounded like a gentle breeze blowing past one's ear on a windy autumn day. Akashi smirked, his lip turning up ever so slightly. He tilted his chin, motioning to the time board.

"Aww man ten minutes is up already?" Kise whined, like he always did and still does. Aomine hits Kise's head, "Can't you ever stop complaining? It's not like you'll ever beat me! The only one who can beat me is me!"

"Not true! Kurokocchi beat you!"

"SHUT UP! It doesn't count! That was the whole Seirin team against me! But next time, I'm gonna be able to beat Kuroko and," Aomine growls, his eyes squinted, his agitation painfully obvious on his tan face, "Bakagami!"

"Where is Aka-chin?" Murasakibara asked, in his hand a chocolate bar which he was munching on happily.

"God, the b*st*rd probably is taking his time to stroll here. Seriously, he tells us to meet at 10 at the Teiko courts and he still isn't here yet?!" Aomine rolls his eyes while lamenting about Akashi.

"Aomine, you shouldn't speak like that of Akashi. For all you could know, he could be standing right here. Plus, according to Oha-asa, Virgo is ranked six places lower than Sagittarius. In fact, you come in last place." Midorima pushes his glasses up, a motion that annoyed Aomine to no end.

"Midorima, shut the hell up. You aren't helping." Aomine grumbles under his breath, "In fact, where is Kuroko? Trust the two of them to be late…"

"You know what? How 'bout Kise and me against the both of you? Since the two don't seem to be coming anytime soon, might as well play another game." Aomine was tapping his feet, irritated at Akashi and Kuroko for being unpunctual. Murasakibara takes out a bag of chips and rips it open, before grabbing a handful and stuffing it into his mouth, chomping on them heartily.

"Nawp, crunch I'm eachtichg." Murasakibara answers, still gobbling up his chips.

"Atshushicchi don't eat with your mouth full! It's extremely unsightly ssu!" Kise grumbles, glaring at Murasakibara with a disgusted look on his face.

Akashi looks towards Kuroko, before walking out of the shadows, Kuroko trailing behind him.

"Akashicchi!" Kise exclaims, his eyes filled with shock as he takes in the sight of his ex-captain.

"Great that you decided to turn up now Akashi," Aomine grumbles, his voice laced with sarcasm. Akashi glares pointedly at Aomine.

"Do you want me to write to your captain to demand he triple your training menu? I'm sure he would be happy to." Aomine blanches, his face scrunched up in pain as he fervently shakes his head.

"Aka-chin, where is Kuro-chin?" Murasakibara asks, his voice muffled due to the food in his mouth.

"I'm here Murasakibara-kun." Kuroko peers from behind Akashi's back. Kise rushes up to glomp Kuroko, screaming, "KUROKOCCHI! I missed you a lot!"

"We just saw each other a week ago." Kuroko replies with a straight face, not returning Kise's hug.

"Ryota, let go of Tetsuya." Akashi's voice was soft, but it seemed to reverberate through the whole court. His heterochromatic eyes were narrowed as he demanded Kise to back off.

"Sorry Akashicchi…" Kise apologised, his voice a weak mumble. Midorima's mouth was open, about to ask a question, but Akashi cuts him off.

"Midorima, I know you are wondering why I asked to meet you all here. As you know, the Winter Cup is over and since Rakuzan won, the oath stands. I would like you all to participate in the All-Year International High School Basketball Championship, also known as the IHBC, with me. The organisers have actually invited us to participate in it as they have heard much about the Kiseki no Sedai."

"All-Year International High School Basketball Championship? Is that a local tournament?" Midorima glances at Akashi suspiciously. He didn't seem to remember any tournament named that.

Akashi smirks dangerously, his eyes glinting menacingly.

"Actually Akashi-kun, I'm also rather curious." Kuroko's small voice was heard from behind Akashi, his head cocked to one side and he looked at Akashi expectantly.

"The All-Year International High School Basketball Championship is an Singaporean competition. As the name says, it is held for the whole year. It is being made into a reality television series as they have received healthy viewer subscription. This year, they have decided to make this competition an international competition. It is like a camp, except it is a TV show and it is what could give you a boost to fame. Not only that, you will be facing the top teams from around the world, giving you more exposure to the basketball community. They are inviting up to 2 teams from each nation, but spots have to be battled for." Akashi informs them.

"That tournament?! It's pretty prestigious, but previously it was exclusive only to America," Kise was shocked, and his eyes were wide. The rest of the Generation of Miracles seemed to look taken aback as well, and they looked at Akashi expectantly.

"But doesn't that mean we will be leaving Japan for a year?" Midorima look appalled at the thought of leaving Japan for a year.

"Of course sacrifices have to be made. You will be leaving Japan and your school basketball team for a year. However, I feel merciful, and will give you the choice to decide if you want to take part in the competition. If you reject however, take note that Rakuzan is taking part, and you will all be overshadowed in the tournament, well if your team even gets in." Akashi smirks again, looking formidable despite not being the tallest in the group.

Once Aomine heard that, his eyebrows scrunched up together, and he ponders over Akashi's proposal.

"I know this is a big decision, and I am hence giving you a week to decide. I have taken the liberty to inform your parents already, and I will settle the paperwork and inform your school once your decision is made." Akashi's answer exudes his confidence, showing just how sure he was that his Teiko teammates would accept his tempting offer. He then turns around, leaving the basketball court.

"Mido-chin, why do you look constipated?" Midorima growled at Murasakibara's comment and stomped off, leaving the courts with a flourish. Kise followed soon after, bounding towards the exit, having a photo shoot to report to.

"Aomine-kun, are you going to accept?" Kuroko asked, while they both walked back to their own homes since they lived in the same direction.

"I want to, but the reason why we split up is to have more challenge and fun. I don't want to lose interest again because of this."

"Wow Aomine-kun, I never knew you were so bright..."

"Shut up Kuroko."

* * *

"Tetsuya, I heard from your ex-captain that you have been invited for the All-Year Basketball High School Championship. You know that we have been encouraging you to continue this hobby of yours right?" Kuroko was seated at the dining table for dinner, his parents seated opposite him.

"Father, I understand. I am pretty tempted to take part in this competition, but it requires me leaving Japan for a year! I won't see you, or my friends, and I doubt I can take part in the Inter-High or Winter Cup. Seirin and Kagami-kun needs me," Kuroko tried to explain his predicament; he was caught in a conundrum, he didn't know what to do.

"Tetsuya, why don't you ask your sempais? You never know till you ask them. I'm sure your sempais will encourage you to go. You tell me so much about them and I think they'll know what's best for you." Kuroko's mother patted Kuroko's head as she walked by him to get more dishes from the kitchen. _Would Seirin really accept him? No, would Kagami accept his decision?_

* * *

"Aomine, stop slacking!" Momoi smacked Aomine's head and snatched the magazine out of his hand, "STOP READING THIS DISGUSTING MAGAZINE YOU HENTAI!"

"Sheesh Satsuki, a man has the freedom to read what he wants right?" Aomine grumbled as he stared up at the sky from his position on the roof, his hands folded behind his head.

"Akashi told me that you guys were invited for the IHBC, aren't you excited?!" Aomine didn't reply, and continued to stare blankly at the blue expanse, his lips twitching to the side in annoyance. "OI AOMINE!"

"Satsuki, shut up." Aomine was agitated at Momoi's badgering and stood up to leave the rooftop.

"AOMINE! OI AOMINE! WAIT UP!" Momoi screams at Aomine, trying to catch up to his big strides that were taking him further away from her.

* * *

"Midorima, I find it is great exposure going to Singapore, but you will be behind a year when you come back. I know you want to be a doctor, and if you want to achieve that, you are going to have to make certain sacrifices." Midorima's father was seated at a plush leather swivel chair, whose back was facing Midorima who sat at the mahogany study table.

"Father, my grades are one of the top in the class, and lessons will still be conducted in Singapore. However, I can supplement my classes with online lessons if you so wish for it." Midorima was in fact rather enthusiastic about going to Singapore now that he had put further thought into it, although it did not show through his calm demeanour.

"If you can maintain your grades, and go to a good medical university, I will allow you to go for this competition. If not, you will quit basketball." His voice was serious, and his father's eyes seemed to stare right at him, conveying his spoken message as well.

"Father, what if I get a place at a Singaporean university to study medicine instead of staying in Japan?" Midorima knew he could… convince Akashi to pull a few strings to get him into some prestigious Singaporean university if he agreed to go for the tournament.

"Of course it will be fine, but how will you get in without good grades? So for this one year of living and studying abroad, I expect you to do your best."

"Yes father," Midorima left the study room, his feet padding softly on the wooden floor as he retired to his bedroom.

"Actually, it's good that our son is stepping out of his comfort zone and trying something new, don't you agree dear?" Midorima's mother had been standing at the far end of the study room, and was now making her way towards her husband.

"I do believe it is a good step forward, it'll help him in life, but his grades should not suffer as a result."

* * *

"KISE-KUN IS IT TRUE YOU ARE LEAVING JAPAN FOR A YEAR?!" His fans were screaming at him during an open press conference and signing session. He winced at the shrill screams and was thankful he would be temporarily leaving Japan.

"Yes it is true. I will be leaving for Singapore for a year for a basketball competition, but I will be coming back to Japan afterwards. I do hope that my fans will continue to stick by me even when I leave my home for a year to improve myself." Kise was trying to be as charismatic as possible without angering his fans.

"WE'LL MISS YOU KISE-KUN!" His fans screamed, a mass of wildly waving arms swarmed at him and the security guards moved forward to protect him from the crazy horde of girls advancing on him. Cameras were flashing and the lights blinded him.

He smiled back at them weakly, and in his mind he was thinking of how thankful he was for being able to have peace for a year.

* * *

"I'm going to miss you Atsushi." Tatsuya hugged him awkwardly; the pair weren't an emotional bunch. He had just heard of the news that he would be leaving Japan to go to Singapore for a year.

"Say hi to Alex for me. She told me she was going to be attending the tournament after all..." Tatsuya would never admit, but he would miss the purple giant that was now his close friend and great teammate.

"munch Of course Tatsuya. I will miss you too, and the sweet shop opposite school." Murasakibara was eating Pocky as he spoke to Tatsuya. Tatsuya shook his head; trust Murasakibara to think about food.

* * *

"Akashi-san, have you told your team about all the details?" Mr Ginzama was a lanky man, who was about 180 cm tall. His hair and eyes were an inky black and today he was wearing a beige suit.

"No, I haven't told them everything yet. Just the name of the competition. Knowing them, they probably wouldn't search online for more information either." Akashi moved a shogi piece forward.

"So when are you going to tell them? With all due respect, I think you should inform them when you meet up next. I know you are the captain, but they do deserve to know the details." Mr Ginzama was one of the few people that Akashi could tolerate, and one who could play decent shogi, around Midorima's standard. Of course, Akashi was still the absolute winner.

"I will tell them then." Akashi placed his shogi piece on the board with a resounding clunk, before grabbing his jacket, slinging it over his shoulder and leaving the room. He won, as usual.

* * *

"WHAT?!" The Seirin team had just received the news from Kuroko himself that he would be leaving for Singapore for a year.

"I'm just asking you if you would mind. I really love Seirin, and will miss you but I don't want to leave you behind when you try for the Winter Cup again. If you mind, I won't take part in this competition." Kuroko mumbled. His thoughts were all jumbled up as he tried to approach his team for any advice, and if they would allow him to leave.

"OF COURSE WE MIND!" A roar came from Kagami as he launched himself at Kuroko, who avoided him with his deft reflexes. Hyuuga and Kiyoshi rushed to restrain Kagami from further tackling Kuroko and crushing him into pulp.

"Kagami-kun, I know it is shocking, and you do not want me to join Teiko again, but it is a golden opportunity that rarely falls into one's lap." Kuroko knew that it was actually because he did miss his old teammates. They were back to their old selves, well other than Akashi, after each being beaten by Seirin once.

"You promised to make me Japan's number one! I'm your light!" Kagami was furious, his face turning a fierce red.

"Kuroko, actually I think it is good exposure for you. When you return, you can bring Seirin, and Japan, to greater heights as well. I wish you good luck on your journey to the top." Riko was surprisingly calm when handling the shocking news. She smiled gently at Kuroko who was extremely nervous and was fidgeting slightly.

"Thank you Riko," Kuroko bowed to Riko, grateful for her blessing. He had initially thought that she would be really, really mad at Kuroko, well other than Kagami.

"Fine…" Kagami mumbled, "But once you return, you'll be my shadow again right? And even better! We'll be Japan's leading pair!"

Kuroko nodded and smiled at Kagami, who was wincing as he attempted to grin back. And then they laughed and hugged each other.

* * *

A/N: ummm this is my first fanfic, and I'm pretty nervous about it. :/ I'm making them a bit OOC, but I think fanfics for making them your own too. :P I'm open to any reviews and I'll try to reply to all. My updates are pretty slow sorry! :) thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed it! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**I've changed the competition venue from America to Singapore, because I realised Singapore would fit the story better, and I understand the culture more. Sorry about that!**

* * *

BashyBunny, Kurosaki Yukia and Latios963, thanks for reviewing! :)

* * *

Word Count: 2312

Disclaimer: I don't own KnB and this is not being used for profit. Some locations used are fake.

* * *

_A week later:_

"So, since you all are here today, I am assuming you all accepted my offer." Akashi and the Generation of Miracles had once again assembled at the Teiko basketball courts for their second meeting. "There is actually a very lengthy contract that I have to pass to you, and you and your parents are expected to read through it together and sign it. All bills will be footed other than the entrance fee and meals that you have on your own." Akashi was confident that his team and him would be able to qualify, after all they were the Generation of Miracles.

Akashi gave out files containing plastic pockets filled with papers that were immensely thick to his teammates. All of them started flipping through their files upon receiving it, well other than Aomine, who groaned upon looking at the amount of papers he had to read.

"Aomine, please remember that since I am your captain again, I can quadruple your training menu." Aomine's eyes widened and he shook his head till he could have sworn he killed all his brain cells, if he did have any brain cells. Although he hated reading, he would do it if it meant not having a longer training menu.

"Bring this back and read it. The first plastic pocket contains the contract agreements, emergency contacts, all the admin matters etc and is for you and your parents to read through together. The second is on our training leading up to the qualifiers next month which we must and will win. The third is on Singaporean culture and laws. I know Kuroko and Midorima are the only ones who might have researched on it so I added it for the few who were too. And Aomine, Singapore has strict laws regarding pornography, I strongly suggest you try not to smuggle any magazines in. You can face being sent to a Singaporean boy's home, despite you not even being a Singaporean citizen. The fourth is on basic English and Simplified Chinese. I remembered that only Kise is fluent with English so I expect you all to read up on it. In fact, additional English lessons will be held for you. That's in the second pocket. The fifth contains what you need, et cetera. Atsushi, you are only allowed 500 grams worth of sweets. I have emailed a soft copy of this file to you. Please bring a computer on the trip, it's explained in the first pocket." Akashi was explaining all the contents of the file, and Aomine and Kise were already yawning. Murasakibara was eating his strawberry Pocky, as usual. Midorima looked like he was paying attention, but actually he was drifting away to dreamland. And as for Kuroko, he was staring blankly at Akashi, and his face was emotionless. _Why is Akashi speaking for so long? I feel bored already. _

"If you do not read through the whole file by the next training session, expect a… significant increase in your training menu." Once Akashi said this, Aomine and Kise gulped, and balked. He left them standing in the middle of the courts as they sighed and grumbled amongst themselves before leaving the courts.

* * *

Contract: IHBC

Dear sir,

We are writing to you from the Japanese National U-17 basketball team. Singapore's Basketball Association has contacted us regarding the All-Year International High School Basketball Championship (IHBC), and our nation is allowed to field in two teams.

Everything will go according to the information booklet the IHBC committee has sent us. However, the Japanese Basketball Association will be adding some more terms of our own.

Firstly, the two teams that qualify for the tournament will receive a place in the National U-17 basketball team. Should the team (s) win a podium standing, the members will all be given a place with the first-stringers.

Secondly, it is understood that you will miss a whole school year as a result of attending this tournament. We have allowed you to study at your own pace, and as long as you pass your finals, you will be promoted. If not, you are to resit a whole year. Your schools will be informed and will upload online lessons for you to study and read when you are free. Please bring a computer on the trip for studying purposes.

Lastly, should you go overseas, please abide by the local decorum. We do not wish to receive negative feedback on our national athletes representing Japan in an international tournament. Also, since you will be on reality television which will be streamed live around the world, we expect you to remain on your best behaviour and not disgrace our country.

Please read the information booklet for more information, and you are welcome to email the IHBC organisers or contact the Japanese Basketball Association should you have any other queries.

Regards,

Ginzama Toyouma

Manager of the Japanese National U-17 team

* * *

Kuroko continued flipping through the file, reading through information on the culture of Singapore, which he found extremely intriguing. It was a very tiny country, about three times smaller than Tokyo. Their colloquial slang was apparently called Singlish, a mix of English, Mandarin, and some dialects, like Teochew and Hokkien. He had no idea what they meant, but managed to grasp the basics of the Singaporean culture.

"Kuroko, apparently we are going to the most densely populated country in the world!" Kise exclaimed, all excited and geared up for the trip to Singapore. Instead of going home, the Generation of Miracles, except Akashi, decided to head to the nearby Maji Burger joint to chill and read through the thick files.

"Kise, do we look like we care?" Aomine was grunting as he skimmed through the documents, while trying to understand what the unfamiliar words meant. "I mean, why must we learn English? It's so troublesome."

"Aomine, in Singapore, English is their official language. You are going to have a tough time surviving the year there if you cannot speak English," Midorima says, pushing up his glasses while he casually flipped through the file.

"I think Kuroko will have a harder time there. He survives on Japanese." Aomine spits, disgusted at the fact he had to read through the whole file.

"Actually Aomine, our kanji is kind of like Chinese. I actually will be able to pick up Chinese quicker than you picking up English or Chinese." Kuroko was sipping on his favourite vanilla milkshake as he tells Aomine a fact of life.

"You know I was thinking, usually all the prestigious basketball competitions are held in America. Singapore isn't even that big a sports hub, so why is it held in Singapore?" Midorima asked. He was curious, he found it interesting, but he did find the competition venue kind of… suspicious.

"Ask Akashi, he will know. Like he always does." Aomine, Kise and Kuroko quipped, whole Murasakibara simply continued gobbling his fries down.

* * *

_The First Training Session: _

"Midorima, regarding your text, well the competition used to be exclusive only to America. Now they are extending it to Singapore because they made a deal along the lines that Singapore has lent it money, and they owe her money. Instead, they decided to organise this tournament hand in hand. They hope that they can increase Singapore's tourism, an industry they are extremely reliant on, and make more Singaporeans interested in sports, specifically basketball." Midorima just nodded, but in his head was thinking more along the lines of, _I didn't ask for a lecture, but thank you for your answer nonetheless. _Audible sighs were heard from Aomine and Kise.

"Aomine and Kise, double your training menu." Akashi point-blank orders them. Their groans could be heard as they both thought of how sad their life was under Akashi. In fact, they were now regretting taking part in this competition.

"Triple." Their groans prematurely stopped. Their mouths opened, about to talk back on the unfairness of the training.

"Don't even think about it. I will quadruple it if you complain further."

"Yes Akashi." They sighed, resigned to their fate, as they started on their 300 laps around the basketball court. _Why was Akashi such a slave-driver? Actually, is that even a question that has an answer? Maybe he was born that way. Yes, that is most likely the answer._

"Midorima, just add 20 to what you usually do. Atsushi, follow your training menu and do not cheat. No eating, and move around the courts properly. There will be no slacking off if you want to even have a chance at winning this competition." Midorima and Murasakibara nodded, before heading off to complete their training menu. They were smarter, they did not complain.

"Kuroko, let's go to the court where we first met."

* * *

"Kuroko, I know our last match was a shock to you. You lost your misdirection." Kuroko winced. He was useless. He did not even know why Akashi still wanted him on the team. He could not play decently, and his stamina was terrible. Without his misdirection, he was a nobody.

"I know you've been trying to avoid meeting others so that you might blend back in. Tell me, how are you feeling right now?" Akashi was treading lightly. He knew he had shattered Kuroko during the match. Their tremendous loss was hard to accept. He was not even sure if Kuroko had been able to move on yet.

Kuroko looked down, his head bowed as he nodded weakly, and muttered, sounding a little flustered, "I feel like I'm invisible, but this time, this power granted to me is no longer useful. Why did you choose me? You already trained someone else to have the same power as me. So why me?" There was a tense silence.

Akashi took this as a sign to continue, "What would you do if I could help you regain misdirection and be able to shoot?" Kuroko looked up quickly, his eyes bright as he heard there was a chance he could still be a basketball player worthy of being part of the Generation of Miracles.

"Anything." Kuroko replied. He loved basketball, more than anything else, and he would do anything if it meant that he could continue playing basketball and taking part in tournaments.

Kuroko was fragile. After being broken, he was a mess; shattered glass pieces lying on the floor, waiting for someone to sweep it away or put it back together. Now, Akashi just had to use this one month to piece him back again.

"Complete Seirin's usual training menu. You can only have one break. After that, go on home and report here tomorrow. Remember, you owe me one for helping you again." Akashi knew he had Kuroko in his hand now. He could wait till after the tournament was over before claiming his favour.

* * *

Kuroko was panting, his body slick with a sheen of sweat. He had already run 70 laps around the basketball courts and felt like dying. Usually he could keep up with Seirin, now all he had to do was make sure he could last 40 minutes. Akashi said he could be useful again and still be someone's shadow, and this was something he longed for after his spirit had been broken after the match against Rakuzan. Seirin probably did not notice it since they moved on already, determined to do well next year to win. After all, it was the last year for the seniors to play at the Inter High, other than Kiyoshi, but he didn't regret playing since he did the best he could. And when they left, there was the KagaKuro duo to continue their legacy.

He didn't want to leave the team to fend themselves on their own but he was sure they would win since the Generation of Miracles would not be their opponents. Also, the Crownless Generals had left Rakuzan. He hoped they would win, they deserved it for all the training they did and the loss they experienced.

He was gulping his water gratefully, and he took a break, trying to cool down before he walked home, slightly dizzy from exhaustion.

* * *

"Kuroko!" Kagami shouted from the basketball court near their homes.

"Hi Kagami-kun," Kuroko greets Kagami who was jogging towards him, sweat dripping off him as he grasped a basketball with his right hand.

"You know Kuroko, I'm going to miss you lots. You've been such a great partner, and I really wish we could be together this year."

"Kagami-kun, please do not try to guilt-trip me." Kuroko was grinning slightly. Kagami's subtle emotional blackmail was as obvious as a black elephant in a white room.

"Look Kuroko, I just wanted to tell you that I am interested in participating in the tournament, but I decided not to, because Seirin and I are going to go to the Inter-High this year and win. And when you come back, we'll be the best duo in Japan!" Kagami's eyes were bright as he related to Kuroko what seemed to be his plan for the rest of his high school life.

"Sure thing Kagami-kun. When I come back, we'll win together, and we'll be Seirin's pride." Kagami's exuberance was infectious.

"Kuroko, bring glory to Japan when you are in Singapore, okay?" Kagami was excited, for him, and for Kuroko. He added as an afterthought. "And say hi to Alex. I heard she would be there." He blanched a little when thinking of Alex.

Kuroko laughed, thinking of the blonde American who would kiss anyone she saw. If she was going to be at the tournament, it would sure be an interesting… competition.

Kagami then held up his fist. Kuroko looked at it, and inside, he was already tearing up at their goodbye, although it was technically one month down the road. He returned the fist-bump, and together, they walked back to their homes, chatting about basketball and mainly, the tournament.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I forgot to add that this story is going to be slow, long and draggy. ._. Sorry for such a short update. :( Next chapter, English lessons, and Aomine's absolute failure at learning as usual. I'll probably update on Monday or Tuesday because I have a tournament starting tomorrow. Hope you enjoyed and please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Akihisa Funabashi, thanks for reviewing!

To Alisa, well… there's a reason why I said there was no particular pairing… Yet. I can't spoil it boohoo. I feel like Akashi-kun. Do all authors feel like that when they write a cliffy? Sorry though, I was high on cheese when I wrote this. :P

Badyguz: Thanks for pointing out! I'll try and keep it in mind. I tend to forget the suffixes a lot… :(

At the guest who called me zeenerdette-chi, well, you wish has been fulfilled. :) As I promised, this chapter contains justs why Aomine's nickname is Ahomine. :P And obviously that is comedy. XD YAY

* * *

Now, onwards to the story! :D

Word Count: 2846

Rating: T (mostly censored swearing)

* * *

Disclaimer: KnB does not belong to me and I am not making profit from this story.

* * *

_English Lesson:_

Aomine was aching after yesterday's training and was thankful that today was being used for English lessons. He could not actually believe that he was happy learning English. Akashi had decided to hold the lessons in Kuroko's house, since his parents were not around and it was big enough to house them all. Aomine thought it was more because Akashi did not want the Generation of Miracles to enter his amazingly huge mansion that could fit 30 people. But noooo, Akashi was a selfish b****** and would not let them enter his house. He probably thought they would dirty his house. Or maybe Akashi just hated him and Kise. Yes, that had to be it, he decided.

"WAH KUROKOCCHI'S HOUSE IS SO BEAUTIFUL SSU!" Kise exclaimed upon entering Kuroko's house. It was a normal house, with potted plants lining the short walkway leading to the house. The interior was neat and tidy, and the walls were a pale yellow, kind of like the old yellowed pages of books. The floor was made of laminated wood, and it was smooth, kind of like the texture of marble.

"Kise, please shut up." Aomine was facing a headache. Now that he was more lucid, he realised that he actually did not want to learn English. _Maybe I should have stayed on the roof for today._

Murasakibara was walking towards the kitchen, itching to check out the fridge in Kuroko's house, but Akashi put a hand on his hand that was reaching out for the fridge handle. He halted immediately, before heading in the other direction. Kuroko nodded, grateful for Akashi's intervention. He did not want all his food to be eaten up by Atsushi-kun. Although he did not eat much, he still needed food to sustain himself. He could not be fainting on the courts right? Akashi did want him to work out more and build up on his muscle and stamina to make himself useful.

Kuroko then walked towards his room, and held open the door for the others to enter. His room had pale blue walls, kind of like his hair. His bed was pushed to the far end of the room, right under the window, and the floor had a few bean bags for the members of the Generation of Miracles to lounge on.

Akashi walked in last, and he closed the door with an audible click. Aomine could not help but shiver at what was to come. Akashi closing the door seemed very ominous on its own, and to be very honest, he was scared out of his wits, more so than when Kuroko used to appear out of nowhere.

Kise and Murasakibara were already crashing on the bean bags, whilst Kuroko and Midorima sat on the bed, and Aomine was left standing facing Akashi. Akashi faced them with an evil glint in his eyes, and he seemed to conjure thick files from behind his back as he threw them at the members of the Generation of Miracles.

"Read them thoroughly. Kise, you just help around, and don't irritate Kuroko or Aomine. Or anyone for the matter of fact. Atsushi, no eating. Aomine, please pay attention and don't lust after busty girls. Midorima, Kuroko, I think I can trust you well enough." Akashi briefed. However, they all knew there was some kind of hidden threat should they break the rules set out by Akashi.

They all nodded, knowing what they had to do. Akashi then left the room, and Aomine cursed under his breath about stupid captains who had no responsibility and deserved to die in a vat of boiling fat.

"Aomine, I heard you! Double your training menu!" Akashi's voice could be heard from behind the door, slightly muffled. Aomine recoiled when he heard that he had a punishment headed his way. He sighed out loud at his misfortune. Lady Luck never seemed to shine down on him. Maybe it was because he liked girls with big boobs and she was jealous because she did not have big boobs and did not have his attention. After all, his attention was one all girls lusted for. If only Kuroko could read his mind; he would be shaking his head and probably thinking how much of an oresama Aomine-kun was.

"I'll help Aominecchi first!" Kise rushed over to Aomine to 'help' him

"Kise, I do not need your help and I would appreciate it if you could give me some space." Aomine grumbled. Now he was completely regretting coming to learn English today.

* * *

"How about you just say whatever you feel like saying in English, and the rest will try to correct your sentence, or make any constructive comments. I can then assess your standard, which I hope has improved since our Teiko days ssu!" Kise was rather serious today, surprisingly. The other members nodded, despite not getting along well on the courts sometimes, they actually did care for each other. After spending three years together, they actually did bond, and were always willing to help. The same could not always be said of Akashi however.

* * *

"_I want to make a girlfriend when I am here in Singapore._"

"Aominecchi, it's '_find_' not '_make_'."

"Even if he does '_make_' a girlfriend, she would end up having big boobs and a huge booty and a ridiculously curvaceous body that reeks of flowery perfume and plastic surgery."

"GOSH! SHUT UP MIDORIMA!"

* * *

"_I am very smart in this cloth._"

"I'm afraid I have no idea what on earth you are saying." Midorima deadpans.

Aomine glares, before translating what he was trying to say to Japanese.

"I think you mean, _I look very smart in this outfit_. No offence, but you'll never be smart, even in this outfit."

"Midorima, you are a downer. Have I told you that before? Well I'm telling you again. You cause me much emotional drain. It's a pain in the arse to hear you talk."

* * *

"_Please teach me your phone number._"

"Aomine-kun, I think you should stop trying to learn English pick-up lines." Kuroko point-blank told Aomine, who was struggling with English. _If I am not using English to pick up girls, then why am I learning English in the first place?_

* * *

Aomine tried reverting to easier, basic sentences.

"_I speak the English no so good._"

"You sound exactly like a Japanese tourist Aominecchi!"

"_Shut the f*** up_ Kise."

"Wah Aominecchi can't speak English properly, but he's very talented at cussing a lot!"

* * *

"_I speak the Japan talk._"

"Aomine, your grammar is absolutely horrendous."

"Well then Midorima, why don't you help and don't just comment!"

"_I speak Japanese._"

"That makes no sense, I am '_Japanese' _and I speak '_Japanese'_? What, '_I speak me'_?"

* * *

"_You make anger me._" Aomine tried to enunciate the words correctly, hoping he managed to convey his message across.

"'_You make anger me_'?" Kuroko queried, tilting his head to the side. Surprisingly, he was picking up English fairly quickly, considering he was thought to be extremely dependent on Japanese. Aomine turned out to be worse than him at English. "You mean _'You make me angry'_ or '_You anger me_' right?"

Aomine mutters a few colourful choice words as he sighs, banging his head on the table.

* * *

"_My name is Aomine Daiki._" Aomine jumped with joy internally, happy that he had advanced in learning English.

"Mine-chin, I can say that too! _My name is Atsushi Murasakibara_." Murasakibara was surprisingly not eating anything then. Today was really a day of surprises.

"Aominecchi, you are regressing ssu!"

"I don't know whether to be impressed or to cry at how hopeless you are." Midorima sighs, pushing his glasses up.

"Gawd dang it! Can you guys stop raining on my parade for f***'s sake!"

* * *

"_I f***king hate Akashi because he makes me run a lot of labs."_

"Firstly, it's _'laps'_. Secondly, it is technically a perfect sentence and I am impressed at your progress. However, let me make you hate me more. Tomorrow, let's double your already doubled training menu."

"_WHAT WHY?!_" Aomine certainly knew how to talk back in English. And if his math was correct, two times two equals four, which meant that he had a quadrupled training menu for tomorrow. He was really regretting coming here today.

"I was going to triple it, but you seemed to have said the sentence correctly in English, so I'm giving you a discount. Also if not, you would be doing your training menu six times, and I'm not that evil. I am not planning on injuring you before the qualifiers." Aomine did not know whether to be touched that Akashi actually cared, although he suspected the benefit Akashi gained from Aomine being healthy was more so the reason why he was merciful.

* * *

_Ding dong ding dong_

The ringing of the doorbell resounded throughout the Kuroko household. It was lunchtime already, and the Generation of Miracles had ordered Chinese take out.

Murasakibara simply dug in, snapping his wooden chopsticks and starting to gobble down the steamed dumplings. Kise did not know how Atsushicchi's mouth was not burned. He seemed to have a vacuum cleaner for his mouth. He could eat anything.

Kuroko was simply sipping on some barley tea as he ate some fried wontons. Midorima was eating his beef hor fun like a normal person. Aomine was devouring his chicken rice, and now he was on his third packet already. Kise was eating like Aomine, except he was only on his second packet right now. Whereas for Akashi… He was using his scissors to snip his noodles, deranged, before using the chopsticks to calmly start eating his lunch. The other members stared at him, unable to comprehend him; he was really an enigma. They all knew he was bi-polar, having two personalities. Midorima and Kuroko had informed them of their hunches, and they all just wished he would return to his original, untouched, Akashi-just-as-a-captain-and-not-as-a-slave-driver state.

* * *

_The next training session:_

Aomine winced. Maybe he should have actually attended training when Wakamatsu had chased him to do so. His right knee was throbbing, although the rest of his body was not yet tired out. He was not panting, he had yet to break a sweat, but his knee was groaning. Not really like an old woman trying to walk across the road, more like, an amazing basketball playing who decided that every day, other than competition day was lazy day.

"Aomine, why did you stop?" Akashi was beside him in a second, looking at him with a twinkle in his eyes. Obviously Akashi knew what happened to him, Aomine thought.

Aomine did not want to admit his weakness, but the ache was nagging at him at the back of his mind. "My… urgh… right knee hurts…"

"Stop, sit down, and take a rest. Give me a second and I'll be back again." Akashi ran off to the rest of the Generation of Miracles and told them a few words, before jogging back to Aomine and pulling him up. He allowed Aomine to lean on him as he walked him to where his chauffeur was waiting.

"I hate to say this, but I told you so."

"WHAT THE HECK! Akashi, why on earth is Wakamatsu sitting in your car right now?"

"Because I knew today you would bust your knee, and I wanted to bring Wakamatsu along. I am going to bring you to a physiotherapist, where you are going to be everyday instead of training with me. And throughout the trip, you will be forced to keep on doing the exercises."

"Fine…" Aomine grumbled. He hated to admit, but Wakamatsu and Akashi were right. If he had known skipping training would have caused such pain, he would have actually bothered to finish his training menu.

"If only you treated your sempai like you treat Akashi-san." Wakamatsu commented, shaking his head as he knew Aomine would never respect him any time soon.

* * *

The physiotherapy department was tucked in the corner of the fifth floor, and Aomine limped his way there, with Wakamatsu's and Akashi's help. Knowing how troublesome he was, and is, Aomine could not understand why Wakamatsu still wanted to help him.

The corridor walls were white-washed, and smelt of antiseptic which burned when Aomine breathed in the way too sterile air. He never did like hospitals; the sight, the smell - it just put him off.

The doors leading to the physiotherapy department opened automatically, and led to the registration counter that was unsurprisingly, white. A row of nurses in pink nurse gowns were seated ahead of him, and at every counter, a hand sanitizer dispenser was found.

Akashi walked up to one of the nurses, and after conversing for a while, he gestured to Aomine and Wakamatsu, leading them down the hall.

Now that they had entered the sport physiotherapy hallway, Aomine realised that it was not all white there. The walls were tacked with posters of various famous sport stars, and the hall smelled more of air freshener, and the lingering scent of sweat.

Suddenly, they came to a stop outside one of the rooms, and on the door, a basketball sticker was pasted.

"Come in!" A deep, rich voice called out. Akashi pushed open the door, holding it open for Aomine to hobble in while he put his weight on his left leg instead.

"Dr Hashimoto, this is Aomine Daiki. I believe I mentioned him before in one of our earlier meetings. He used to be from Teiko's basketball team as well, and currently he is suffering from a knee injury. He has an important competition in two months, although the qualifiers start next month."

"Oh is it the IHBC? I have a friend from the US going there as the attending physiotherapist. If you still decide to continue taking part in the IHBC, I can refer Aomine-san to him during the competition period." Dr Hashimoto was seated, but Aomine could tell he was about his height as well. He looked rather muscular as well, and his build was similar to his own, although it was not as defined.

"That would be greatly appreciated. I will be leaving for a while to return to my other teammates if you do not mind." Dr Hashimoto nodded, and Akashi took his leave. When the door shut with a soft bang, Dr Hashimoto immediately whipped his head to Aomine.

"Now that you stuffy captain is gone, why don't you tell me how you got that injury?"

Aomine let out a guttural noise, probably his laughter, upon hearing his doctor call Akashi 'stuffy'.

"Well, I play basketball, but I slack off training and only play the games. Nowadays my right knee has this constant sharp pain."

"Well then, please lie down face up on the bed, and I'll assess your situation."

Aomine hoisted himself onto the bed, and Dr Hashimoto started moving his right knee at various angles and asking him if it hurt, which it did. _Why would he be here if he wasn't in pain?_

Dr Hashimoto walked over to his desk and started scribbling on Aomine's file. Aomine rolled on the bed till he was in a sitting position, and faced Dr Hashimoto, attentive.

"From what I've observed, you have an anterior cruciate ligament injury. You know, ACL?" Aomine nodded his head, and Dr Hashimoto took this as a sign to continue, "You are actually rather lucky. If you ignored it, it might have torn in a month or two, and recovery would take very long, up to six months. For now, I would like to keep you here in the hospital. Akashi-san told me cost was no matter, and I am going to put you under intense rehab so that you can take part in the IHBC. Whether you can take part in the qualifiers, well, that depends on how quickly you recover, and depends on your effort. However, should you over exert yourself as well, you will not recover properly." Aomine and Wakamatsu both nodded, showing that they were both paying attention and understood what he was saying. Aomine reminded himself he had to ask Akashi why he was paying for Aomine's treatment.

"Today, I will have a nurse ice your knee for twenty minutes every two hours. You will wear a knee brace after, and that will be the routine for a week. Every day, you have to walk about a kilometre just to warm up your knee, however no running. After that, I will teach you strengthening and stretching exercises which you will do thrice a day. You will have to continue wearing the knee brace of course, even throughout your tournament for the next four months." Dr Hashimoto explained the overview of the next month to Aomine.

"Got it Dr Hashimoto." Aomine acknowledged, trying to smile despite him wincing due to the sporadic pain from his knee. Even though he was lazy and hated working, he knew ACL was a serious and common basketball injury. He did not want to be unable to play basketball for the rest of his life; it was the only thing he would work for actually.

* * *

A/N: Awwww… Aomine is injured and stuck in the place he hates most for a month leading to qualifiers. :( When I will update next is a mystery, and will be on Aomine's physio, and if I feel up to it, maybe I'll write the qualifiers too! :)

Please follow and review! All are welcome to comment your suggestions! :D


End file.
